Talk:The Outrageous Okona (episode)
Error I don't understand much about creating pages but for some reason this one doesn't view correctly in Firefox. - GrilledCheese17 01:03, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Works now .... Kojiro Vance | Talk Debin's ship ... sure looks like the cargo ship (that Kruge blew up) from . Anyone have reference material on this? Kojiro Vance | Talk 20:45, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Yep, the same model was re-used here. For an analysis, take a look at . --Jörg 06:46, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Holodeck Comedian Roster Looking quickly at the roster of comedians Data brings up when entering the holodeck, I believe I saw Bill Cosby listed. Also it appears that his final selection, Mr. Comic, is actually listed on the holodeck screen as Ronald D. Moore. --Jason3fc 14:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It was actually Ronald B. Moore after the visual effects supervisor (who helped make the graphic); see Talk:Ronald B. Moore (comedian).– Cleanse 04:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thadiun Okona vs. Harcourt Mudd Was this plot originally written for Mudd and then changed to Okana for the TNG? 12:19, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :: More like Han Solo meets the Enterprise (roguish lady's man, empty cargo hold, has similar malfunction to the Millenium Falcon, equipped with laser weapons, clothing that reflects aspects of Han Solo white shirt, belt worn John Wayne/Han Solo style, poor attempts at giving him similar quips as Han really poorly done). 01:41, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Citations needed I removed the following notes, which have lacked citation for awhile. If a citation can be found, they can be returned: * The intent of this episode was for the secret love affair revealed at the end to be an allegory for Romeo and Juliet. It is unclear who Okona was supposed to be in that interpretation, although Friar Lawrence would be a likely candidate. In the play, Friar Lawrence was the one who orchestrated a plan between the titular lovers that would enable them to be together, much like Okona did for his couple. * Similarly, the "You're a droid and I'm a 'noid" exchange was improvised by Whoopi Goldberg and Brent Spiner, since neither they nor the director could understand the original joke that was written for the sequence. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed * While Data cannot ''tell a joke, he appears capable of making up a joke ("Take my Worf, please!").'' * The signage on the turbolift is wrong the two times we see it. The deck shown is Deck 11, yet Okona visits rooms which are on decks 7 and 8. The first is just commentary. The second is a nitpick.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've removed the following long note: :"The Agony Booth website featured this episode in their "The Worst of ''Trek" section. In their recap, they wrote, "Frankly, it seems like the writers brainstormed the idea of 'a slightly colorful character comes aboard the ''Enterprise and shakes up the lives of the crew', and the story conference ended there. Little did they know that this same worthless plot template would be the model for loads of bad fanfiction, mostly of the Mary Sue/Marty Sam variety, where the author imagines himself or herself as the colorful character who does the shaking. As we'll soon learn from this episode, this type of plot rarely works. And the only thing lacking in 'The Outrageous Okona' is the main character being named after the writer." http://www.agonybooth.com/recaps/Star_Trek/The_Next_Generation/The_Outrageous_Okona.aspx They concluded, "''It may not be , but this episode was pretty damn excruciating. I suppose you could make the case that there were some relatively talented guest stars, even if they weren't given anything interesting to do. And I suppose if you like Data and his story arc, there's a chance you might find something redeeming here. For the rest of us, however, it's 45 minutes of sheer pain. Thankfully, a major shakeup in the TNG writing staff was right around the corner, and things would rarely get this bad again. Unfortunately, the same thing can't be said for Joe Piscopo's acting career." http://www.agonybooth.com/recaps/Star_Trek/The_Next_Generation/The_Outrageous_Okona.aspx?Page=6" :The reason I've deleted this is that the Memory Alpha:Resource policy page states, "''Reviews and ratings from professional, published sources are acceptable, though not required, background information, while public reviews and rating polls are not ''.... Websites an invalid resource, unless information is also contained in a valid reference, with the provision that links to non-commercial external websites of interest can be included in an 'external links' or similar section.''" The Agony Booth website is neither a "professional, published source" nor a non-commercial external website (I was confronted by a big advertisement immediately upon accessing the site). Also, its review of "The Outrageous Okona" isn't, afaik, additionally included in a valid reference, hence the deletion. --Defiant (talk) 19:44, September 8, 2017 (UTC)